Gods Sinners
by MatchaXMochi
Summary: One bad thing and you will die. Rachel has been living in that orphanage for year now and she has been treated badly there. Every week somebody is sentenced but by the monster in the orphanage. Nobody knows what he looks like or who he is, but all they know is that he's a sinner(Angels of Death-Satsuriku no Tenshi)(ZackxRay)(Warning:Gore)
1. Chapter 1:The Monster

**Rachels Pov**

Priest Eboshi has called everyone to the chamber room, where somebody is sentenced by the monster. He's walking towards me and stops in front of me. He looks at me and then turns to Lily. He thens points at her and Lily eyes widen.

"You"he says. Lily is a 12 year old girl, who has blonde hair and grey eyes. "You have betrayed Gods rules by having an affair with Max"Priest Eboshi says.

"NO I DIDN'T"she yells. It's hopeless for her to stop the priest from having her sentenced. I don't even know why she's even trying to lie, we all know that she had an affair with Max. Max was sentenced 2 days ago for being caught with Lily's bra. Now the priest has found out that it was Lily who had an affair with Max.

"Take her"Priest Eboshi commands. The nuns grab Lily and drag her to the chamber where the monster is.

"NO STOP!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!"she cries. The nuns open the door and throw her in the chamber, then lock it.

 **Lily's Pov**

It is dark and I couldn't see anything. I move my hand and touch something that is round. I bring it close to my face and realize it's a SKULL.

"AHHHH"I scream. I throw it far and it breaks. Then I hear some breathing. "H~Hello"I say with tears on my face. I then see something shiny. I get up and start walking towards it. Once I was 5 steps away from it, it starts moving. I then realize that it's a weapon. I then see him. He holds his weapon high and then-

 **Rachel's Pov**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"we hear Lily scream. We all hear the sound of someone being sliced up and killed. Now, another person has been sentenced. She's probably in a better place now.

"Now, you guys may go back to your rooms"Priest Eboshi orders us. I walk to my room and then close the door. I then lie on my bed. Since I been here, 50 people have been sentenced here. Just by doing one thing wrong, you are then sentenced. This place his hell for everybody. I slowly close my eyes then fall asleep.

 ** _Knock Knock_**

I slowly open my eyes and get up. I then walk to my door and open it. I find one of the nuns in front of me.

"Yes?"I say.

"Priest Eboshi wants you to see him before lunch"she tells me.

"Okay"I say. I then bow and close the door. I walk over to my closet and get clothes for me to change in. After changing, I walk to the chamber. Everybody has cleaning duty before lunch. I clean the chamber room. I get the broom and start sweeping. I'm lost in thoughts as I'm sweeping the room. " _Does that mean I don't have to eat lunch?_ "I thought. The nuns drug our lunch so that we fall into a deep sleep. Here, the priest, followers, and the nuns rape the kids when they're drugged. If they catch us not eating the food, we get sentenced. I pretend I eat the food but once I get to my room, I throw it up and throw out the trash. Luckily, I haven't been caught yet.

"~Hmm Hmmm"I hear somebody humming. I look towards where the humming is coming from and I turn towards the chamber, where the monster lives.

"Hello"I say.

"~Hmmm Hmmmm"he continues. I slowly walk towards it and then-

"Rachel"somebody calls. I turn around to see Priest Eboshi.

"Oh, hello Priest Eboshi"I say as I bow.

"Hello, Rachel"he says, "I need to talk to you."

"Oh okay"I say.

"In my office"he tells me.

"Yes sir"I say. I then follow him to his office. Once we get there, he opens the door and lets me go in first. He then walks in and locks the door behind him.

"Please, have a seat"he says.

"Thank you"I say as I sit down. He sits in front of me, on his chair.

"So, Rachel I wanted to ask"he says.

"Yes"

"Why did your parents leave you here?"he asks.

"Rachel"he says my name impatiently.

"It was my mom who left me here"I tell him.

"Why did she leave you here?"he asks.

"Rachel"he says again, impatiently.

"Rachel"this time with anger in his tone.

"I don't want to talk about it"I say.

"Rachel, for not answering my question you'll be punished"he says.

"Punished?"I repeat.

"Yes"he says. "I don't want to kill a girl that's is beautiful and that hasn't been touched yet"he tells me. I then feel sick to my stomach. He gets up from his seat and walks towards me. "You and I can do so many things together"he says as he's unbuttoning his shirt. He's now 2 feet away from me. I feel my body shaking. He reaches out for my arm and-

 ** _BAM!!!!!_**

Somebody bursts through the doors. We both turn to see nun.

"What is it?"Priest Eboshi asks.

"IT'S THE MONSTER"the nuns yells, "HE HAS KILLED ONE OF OUR FOLLOWERS AND NUNS!!!"

"HOW?"he asks. He then runs to the chamber, with the nun. I slowly follow behind. Once we get there we see the bodies of the followers that were killed and hear banging on the chamber door. **_Bam!! Bam!!!! BAM!!!_**

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Priest Eboshi asks.

"THEY WERE FEEDING HIM, BUT HE WAS SOMEHOW ABLE TO KILL THEM!"the nun tells him.

"MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T GET OUT!!!"he orders the nun. Then-

 ** _BAM!!!!!!!!!_**

The monster has escape his prison. I see a 186 cm talk guy walking towards us. He has black hair, two different color eyes, is wearing a brown sweater, and red pants. My eyes widen when I see that he's covered in bandages from head to toe.

"Hehehe"he starts laughing while walking towards us. Eboshi pushes the nun to the ground and quickly backs away from the two. I already have my back against the wall, to my right is the door and in front of me is Eboshi. The monster gets close to the nun and stabs her in the stomach with his scythe. He stabs her five times. Blood spills from the nuns body and then he stabs the nuns head.

"HAHAHAHAHA"he laughs. Then he steps over to nun and walks over Eboshi. His eyes show a desire to kill. "Hey Eboshi"he says.

"H~Hi I-Isaac"Eboshi says.

"So, you thought you could keep me in there

forever and have me do your dirty work"Isaac says.

"GOD WAS THE ONE WHO CHOSE YOU AND I JUST FOLLOWED HIS COMMANDS"Eboshi says with fear in his tone.

"GOD MY ASS"he says, "Now it's my turn to kill the really one who has betrayed god." Eboshi eyes widen. Isaac swings his scythe high then slices Eboshi's head. I see Eboshi's head fall from his body and blood spilling from it. I then find Isaac eyes staring into my eyes.

"Hello, little girl"he says.

 ** _-End of Chapter 1-_**

 ** _Hey guys. Hope you guys like this chapter. Bye-MatchaXMochi_**


	2. Chapter 2:Sinners Numbers and Words

**Rachel's Pov**

"Hello, little girl"he says. I didn't really move or anything. He puts his scythe right next to my neck, getting ready to slice me. "So, are you afraid of me?"he asks me.

"No"I say.

"Hmmm"he says, "you sure don't look terrified of me." He then moves his scythe away from my neck and puts it over his shoulder. "Now, do you believe in god?"he asks me.

"Don't ignore me"he says angrily.

"Yes, I do"I say.

"*sigh* I knew it"he says as he starts moving is weapon towards me.

"But here, it isn't a sanctuary where God is praised and cared about"I tell him, "Here they just use God as there tool. They say they're following and obeying God, but they're just using him." Isaac just looks at me with wide eyes.

"You're smart"he says.

" I guess"I say.

"Do you think you can help me get out of here?"he asks.

"Yes"I say.

"Okay then, let's go"he says.

"Wait"I say.

"What?"he asks.

"Why aren't you going to kill me?"I ask him.

"Because you're smart and you're going to help me get out of this hell hole"he tells me .

"Okay"I say.

"Another reason is because you act and look like a doll"he tells me, "I don't kill dolls."

"Oh"I say. "Okay let's go"I say as I start walking.

"Hold up"he says as he goes back to his chamber. Once he comes back, I see a chain in his hand, and it's connected to a collar. The chain was about 12 feet long. He then walks over to me and puts it in front of me. "Stay still"he tells me as he puts it on me. Once he finish putting it on me, he starts laughing. "Now your my pet"he says as laughing. "Now, show me the way out of his hell hole"he tells me. I start walking and I feel the collar being pulled a little by him. We walk back to Eboshi's office and go inside. "Are you sure you know the way out of here?"he asks me.

"Yes, because the door is supposed to be right in this room"I tell him, "somewhere there's a secret passage that leads to the outside."

"Well, hurry and find it!!"he says impatiently. He leans against a wall, still holding onto my chain. I scan Eboshi bookshelf and find a book that is titled "Record of Sinners". I grab the book and open it. In the book is the record of every kid that lives here and that was sentenced. "What did you find?"he asks.

"A record of every kid that lives here and that use to live here"I tell him.

"And how is this going to help us get out?!"he asks.

"This is the only book that has a record of everything that's going on here and all the kids that came here but something is missing in here"I tell him.

"What?"he asks.

"What year did you come here?"I ask him.

"I think year 198X"he tells me.

"Okay"I say. I look into the contents and go to year 198X. I find only two pages for the kids came that year but-

"You're not in here"I say.

"What?"he says, "I should be."

"That means he put you somewhere else"I say. I go back to the contents and read all of them. I then find a chapter named "Sinners" and the page number is 666. I flip to page 666, but it says Sentences on it.

"What?"I say.

"What?"he asks.

"This chapter is suppose says Sinners, but it says Sentences, where it has the list of people that were sentenced"I tell him.

"Maybe it's on another page or it's not in this book"he says.

"It could be on another page"I say, "this book looks like it has around 15,000 pages." Then my eyes widen. I then flip to page 999. "Found it"I tell him. I then walk over to the desk and I put the book down.

"It says your name, birthday, age, zodiac, joe you look, and your sins"I tell him, "it also say that your covered from head to toe because of an incident that happen with a family member." I hear Isaac go *tsk* with his tongue. I keep on reading and I find something under Isaac bio, that isn't about him. "Gods doesn't need or want a sinner, instead of worrying of the punishments that might come, look for the good things and relax"I read out loud.

"What does that mean?"he asks me.

"I don't know but...sit down here"I tell him as I point to Eboshi chair.

"Eh, why?!?"he asks.

"If you sit down you might open a passage or something"I tell him.

"*Tsk* fine"he say angrily as he sits down on Eboshi chair. Once he sits down, something turns on. A red light starts flashing.

"A recorder"I say.

"So, when he sits down the recorder starts recording"he says.

"That means he recorded everything that we were talking about"I say.

"I'm happy that ass is dead, I remember when I came here"he says. Then my eyes widen.

"Do you remember what you guys talked about?"I ask him.

"Yeah, he asked me how I feel when I kill people"he tells me.

"What did you say?"I ask.

"I said I enjoy punishing people then killing them"he tells me, "it makes me happy."

 ** _Clang_**

Both Isaac and I turn to see that the bookshelf moved and behind it was a door.

"Now, everything makes sense"I say, "by sitting on his chair it turns on more than one recorder and speaker. Then he used your words as a password to open the passage way that leads us outside."

"Oh"he says. He then gets up from the chair and walks over to the door. He opens the door and feels the sun shining on him. "ALRIGHT!!"he yells happily, "I'M FINALLY OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!!" I smile to see he's happy. I then turn to look at the boom again. I realize that there only two names written here, Isaacs and-

"HURRY THE HELL UP KID, LET'S GET MOVING!!"he yells.

"Wait, you're taking me with you?"I ask him.

"Yeah, I need help getting back to my place"he tells me.

"Oh okay"I say as I walk over to him, "then let's go."

"Alright, now let's find out where we are"he tells me.

"Okay"I agree.

"Oh, and what's your name?"he ask me.

"Rachel, Rachel Gardener"I tell him.

"Call me Zack"he tells me.

"Okay"I say.

"Now, lets go Ray"he says as he starts walking. I just follow and wonder what will happen during this journey with Zack. I guess I will have to wait and find out.

 ** _~End of Chapter 2~_**

 ** _Hey guys, how are you? Sorry for the wait. School got in the way and I had little time to write, but then there's the weekends and you have all this time...lol. Well, hope you all are doing good and hope you like his chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost, hungry, and flowers

**Rachel's Pov**

We have been walking for 4 hours now. For some reason, I didn't worry about this guys sense of direction at first, but now I do.

"Where are we?"I ask Zack.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!"he tells me annoyingly.

"So this whole time you don't know where the hell we are?"I say.

"I don't know where we are but I know which way to go do I can get home"he tells me, " NOW LETS KEEP ON MOVING!!"

"Okay"I say. The sun is slowly going down and it's about to become night. We continue walking for a good 30 minutes, by this time the sun has already set and the moon is up in the sky. We're surrounded by a lot of trees right now and some of these tress has ropes on them.

"Hey Zack"i call.

"What?!"he answers.

"I'm hungry"I tell him.

"WELL TO BAD, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO W-"

~ _ **Growl**_ ~

His face then turns pale and he holds his anger inside.

"Fine, lets go find someplace to eat"he says as he quickly walks ahead of me. I jut smile.

"Do you have money to get us food?"I ask him. He then turns to look at me and-

"No, don't you?"he asks me.

"No"I say simply.

"WHAT, SHOULDN'T YOU HAVE MONEY?!?"he asks.

"No, I have been stuck in that orphanage for years and you expected me to have some sort of cash"I tell him.

"WELL, THE REASON WHY I BROUGHT YOU ALONG IS BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU HAD THAT KIND OF STUFF"he says.

"Well, I don't"I say.

"Tsk"

 ** _Crack_**

We then both turn to where the noise came from.

"Wh-"I was saying til Zack put his hand in front of me telling me to stop. We then see a figure moving.

"Hello, anyone there?"someone asks. A tall male, that has brown hair, comes out of the shadows. "Oh, hello. Could you help m-"his eyes then widen when he sees Zack's scythe. I then he smiles happily. The guy then starts running away.

"3"

The male takes out his phone from his pocket

"2"

He dials 9-1-1

"1" Zack then chases him and quickly catches up to him. The guy turned to look back, but he then trips and falls to the ground. You can see tears streaming down is face fast. Zack raises his scythe high up in the air and

"9-1-1, what's your emergency-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Bloody screams ring through my mind as Zack slices into the males body.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!"Zack laughs happily. I start walking towards them and look at the males phone.

"SIR, ARE YOU THERE? ANSWER M-" I ended the call and grabbed the phone. I then turn to see a body with cuts everywhere. The males blood was sinking into the earth, and soon will the body. I then turn to Zack who is laughing crazy.

"Are you done?"I ask him. He then eyes me and frowns.

"-Tsk- Yes" he says. He then walks closer to me. "Why do you have that?"he asks me.

"It could tell us where we are"I tell him. I go on the maps app. It shows were in the part of the woods that is close to a park. Then it leads to a town.

"The Park is somewhere around here, but I don't know which direction"I tell him, "we need to get to higher ground." I then feel a pair of strong arms pick me up and-

"OKAY"Zack says as he throws me up and I land on a tree branch. My eyes widen and I was in shock for a second. ~ ** _Crack_** ~ I then see that I dropped the phone and it broke. "HEY, can you see up there?"he asks me.

"Yes"I reply. I then see lights and a little playground about 100 feet away, South. "Okay, I'm coming d-"I then saw how high I was from the ground. "Um, how do I get down?"I ask him, "Without hurting myself?"

"Jump and I will catch you"he says.

"You sure?"I ask him.

"Hurry before I change my mind and leave you here"he says. I then quickly jump off the branch and start falling. Zack then catches me and slowly puts me down.

"SEE, IT WASN'T THAT BAD!"he says.

"Yeah"I say.

"Alright, which way?"he asks me.

"That way"I say as I point South. We then both start heading that direction. A minute later, we get to the park and find food machines, bathrooms, and an ATM machine.

"Hey Zack"I call.

"What?!"he says.

"Maybe we can get money from that ATM machine if you hit it with your scythe"I tell him. He then smiles. He possession himself and then he toward it. He then slices the machine and half and money starts flying out of the machine. I run towards him and start picking up the money.

"WE'RE RICH!!!!!"he cheers. I just smile. ~ ** _Growl_** ~

"BUT I'M STILL FREAKIN HUNGRY"he yells.

"Alright then, let's go and find the closest convenience store"I tell him. It took us 10 minutes to find convenience store. Before walking in, I had Zack hide his scythe in the bushes.

~ ** _Ding_** ~

"Welcome"a lady greets us. We walk through all the aisle and grab everything we like. I then go into the last section and find some backpacks and a map. I grab a black one and one map, then look for Zack. I found him in the fourth aisle.

"Zack, are you done?"I ask him. I then realize that he's holding1 big water, 3 big sodas, 10 packs of noodles, 4 box ofburgers, 5 boxes of corn dogs, and 6 boxes of Pocky.

"Ray, they have the best fuckin food and drinks here"he says happily.

"Cool"I say. "Are you ready to go?"I ask him.

"Yes"he says with a smiles on his face. We then walk to cashier and put everything down.

"11,190 yen" the cashier tells us. We pay her then walk out with all our food. We go back to where we put Zack's scythe and put all the food in the backpack. I carry the backpack and Zack carries his scythe. Zack opens a box of the burgers and we started eating them, while walking.

"So, now where do we go?"I ask him.

"That way"he says as he points North.

"Okay"I say then I realize we hit a misty part of the town.

"I CAN'T SEE SHIT!!!!!!"Zack yells. After 5 minutes of walking in the mist, we then get out of it and find ourselves in the towns graveyard. On every grave, there were flowers and butterflies were flying everywhere.

~ ** _THUMP_** ~

I then find Zack on the floor.

"-Tsk-, THIS FUCKIN GRAVE ME MADE FALL!!!"Zack yells. I then look at the grave, and my eyes widen.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"he asks me. He then also looks at the grave and scans it. "What does that say?"he asks me.

"M-My... name, it has my name on it"I tell him. I then see a note on it. "For the one I love and will find again, and once I do, I will make her mine"Ray reads aloud.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!"he asks.

"Z-Zack, we need to go"I tell him.

"Why?"he asks.

"JUST, WE NEED TO GO!!!"I yell.

"WHY? WHAT THE FUCK IS HERE?!"he asks me. I start pulling him and then-

"Rachel, I have finally found you" I find the person I didn't want to see, right in front of me.

 _ **~End of Chapter 3~**_

 _ **Hey guys, sorry that I took so long to post Chapter 3. I been really busy, sorry . Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Bye**_


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Reunion

**Zack's Pov**

"Rachel, I have finally found you"a person says. I see a boy who is wearing a a white shirt, a jumper suit on top of the white shirt, a red scarf around his neck, brown gloves and boots, and a PUMPKIN MASK ON HIS HEAD?!?! He was holding a shovel in his right hand. "What's wrong Rachel, why aren't you happy to see me?"the boy asks her. I saw that Ray was shaking, and her hand was squeezing my arm a little tight. I decided to say something.

"Who the fuck are you?!"I ask him. The boy then turns to look at me.

"Rachel, who is this tall, ugly, stupid looking mummy?"he asks her.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO CALL ME A STUPID LOOKING MUMMY, ASSHOLE?!"I then pulled Ray and put her behind me. The boy then backed away but before he was able to get away from me, I pulled of his mask. I saw the boy face and realized he's a kid. "You're a fuckin kid!!!"I yell.

"HEY, I'm not that young"he says, "I'm about the same age as Rachel."

"How old are you Ray?"I ask her.

"I-I'm 14, he's two years younger than me"she tells me.

"SEE, YOUR STILL A FUCKIN KID BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T TURNED THIRTEEN YET!!!"I yell while laughing a little.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!"the kid yells as he grabs is mask and puts it back on. "I thank you for bringing my Rachel to me, and now you can leave"he says as he get closer to Ray.

"Yeah, look her pipsqueak, I never came here to give her to you and who the fuck said you're the boss of me"I say. He then stops and looks at me.

"My name is Eddie Mason and Rachel is mine"he says as he grips harder on his shovel.

"Well, then Eddie my name is Zack, and we're leaving"I tell him.

"You may leave, but not with RACHEL!!!"he yells as he runs towards me and tries to hit me. I hit is shovel with my scythe and kick him away from us. I then grab Rays arm and pull her while we run.

"HEY RAY, HOW DO WE GET OUT?!"I ask her. The pipsqueak is about 60 feet away from us but he's catching up. "RAY?!"I yell at her.

"-S-Sorry, go to that tree"she tells me. I go to the tree and realize that it's not a regular tree. Ray pushes a button that's on he tree and a door slides open. We quickly go into the fake tree and then close the door. We both stay quite and listen.

"~ _ **Huff**_ ~ We are they, they couldn't have gone far..."he says as he walks towards the tree. I see Ray shake a little. She gripping the backpacks straps hard. I hold her hand and got ready, incase he finds us. He stopped in front of the tree and ...then left. Both Ray and I relaxed.

"Where are we?"I ask her quietly.

"An elevator"she tells me quietly. She then pushes a button that has the elevator take us down.

"Where are we going now?"I ask her.

"To an old basement"she tells me. Once we hit the bottom, the doors open and we walk out. I see butterflies flying all over the place, hummingbirds resting and drinking water, flowers, and a BIG ASS CHERRY BLOSSOM TREE. Under three tree was a desk that had books, papers, and photos. I grab one of the photos and look at it. I see a girl standing next to a boy. I then realize that this girl is Ray.

"What is your relationship with pipsqueak?"I ask her.

"..."Her hands grip harder on the backpack.

"OH RAY!!"

"~sighs~"She then turns to look at me.

"We used to be good friends"she tells me, "we would hang out with each other after school, everyday. His family owns this cemetery and it's his because he loves making graves. We built this place together and would hang out here everyday. Until...one day his family had another child. They gave that child more attention than to Eddie. They took everything away from Eddie and gave it to his brother. They also gave his bird to the his brother. After a good few days, his brother killed the bird. Eddie was angry for what his family did, he was really angry that he hated them. The next day, I met up with Eddie and find him making graves that have is families name on them."

My eyes then widen-

"He killed his family that day, and he just smiled. He then told me that he loves me, but I told him that I think of him as a family member. He was angry when I said that and said "I might then have to kill you, and make you the prettiest grave". The next day, I stayed away from him, and I moved away from this neighborhood. I was hoping never to see him again, but I guess I knew this day would come at the end." She then looks at the elevator. "We should start moving"she says. I smile.

"Alright then, let's get going"I say.

"This way"she tells me as we head to a staircase. I was about to go to the first floor til Ray stopped me.

"Zack, wait"she tells me.

"Why?!"I ask her.

"That leads to his cabin, we need to go through this floor"she tells me as she opens the door. We then run in and it was pitch dark. We kept running. As we keep running it felt like we been running for hour in a dark cave, lost. We then see light and I quickly sing the door open, and the first thing is I regret opening it.

 **Rachel's Pov**

"Shit"Zack says.

"Zack, what happen?"I look where he's looking. I see a woman with blond hair, tips dyed pink, green eyes, wearing full on blacking clothing, and his kinda tall.

"Eddie, is that you?"the woman asks. She turns to look at us and smiles. "No, someone better than Eddie"she says happily while blushing. She licks her lips and smirks. "Hello Zack, darling"she says happily.

"Hello bitch"he says back.

"It's been awhile"she says. She then turns to me and frowns. "Who is this bitch?!"she asks Zack.

"This is Ray, and the only bitch here is you"he says while smiling.

"-Tsk, tsk- Zack, honey, you know you love me"she says as she get up. She walks towards us and she touches Zack cheek. "This time you won't get away"she says as she grins creepily.

 ** _BANG_**!!!

I turn to see Eddie.

"Rachel, I have found you"he says as he slowly walks towards us.

"Zack, what do we do?"I ask him. I then realize he's shaking.

"Hehehe...HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAAHAH"he laughs crazily. "Ray, WE'RE GOING TO KILL THESE BASTARDS!!!"he yells happily. He then turns to Eddie and runs towards him. He swings his scythe toward him and was able to slice his leg a little. I then turn to look at the woman in front. She looks angry.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU TOOK CONTROL OF HIM!!!"she yells, "I, CATHY, WILL PUNISH YOU." She then presses a button that makes guns starts shooting towards me. I dodge them and then run toward her. The shots follow me. I got close to and she tried to hit me but I then hide behind her. The guns shot her and she gets shot. Blood spills from her body and she falls to the floor. I then press the button and turn off the gun machines. I turn over to look at Zack, he is still fighting Eddie.

"YOU THEIF, YOU JERK, YOU ASSHOLE!!!"Eddie screams, "I WILL GET RACHEL BACK AND MAKE HER MINE!!!!" He swings at Zack, but Zack dodges it and kicks Eddie. Eddie falls to the floor and then

 ** _SLASH_**!!!!

Zack slices Eddie and stabs him in the stomach. Zack continues laughing and stops stabbing.

"N~No Rachel, help me..."he says.

"Goodbye Eddie"I say. He then dies.

"We did it Ray"Zack says happily with a big smirk on his face.

"Yeah"I say. I walk towards Zack but then-

I feel great pain in my stomach. My vision goes blurry and I fall to the ground.

"RAY!!!!!!!!"

 ** _~End of Chapter 4~_**

 ** _Hey guys, how are you? Finally got a break from work. I'm tired, really tired that I want to rest for a good week(can't really do that). Well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Talk to you guys later..Bye_**


	5. Chapter 5: Get better, please

**_BAMM!!!_**

My dad storms in the house, walks to where my mom is, and slaps her?!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"she asks while crying. Her face was so red and it was quickly turning purple. I just stood behind the wall, watching my dad hurt my mom.

"YOU STUPID BITCH, IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT STUPID DAUGHTER OF YOURS THAT I GOT FIRED!!!"he yells at her. It was obvious that he has been drinking. He kept on smacking my mom over and over.

"HONEY!!! STOP , NO PLEASE STOP!!!!

STOP STOP STOP!!!!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!! NO!!!!!!!"

"STOP!!!!!"I yell. I slowly look where I am and see that I'm in my room? I look at my clock and is says 7:30. I get up from my bed and find a book on the floor.

"It's says Record of Sinners"I say. I then blink and I look at it again. This time it's says "Record of White Birds". "What?"I think. I then put it on my bed and walk out my room. I then walk to my bathroom and wash my face. After that, I walk to the kitchen. I decided to cut some pomegranates, so I grab a knife, but then.. when I look at the knife...I see a face?! It was a guy who was wrapped in bandages.

"RAY!!!!!"the face yells. I then drop the knife and scream a little.

"RACHEL, HONEY ARE YOU OKAY?!"my mom asks me.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine"I tell her as I slowly get up. I then slowly get the knife and start cutting. I start cutting once I finished cutting, I somehow, accidentally cut myself. It was not a big cut but drops of blood was dripping fast. My vision then becomes blurry. "WHATS HAPPENING?!?!"I scream. I see red everywhere, no BLOOD?! I'm then covered with blood.

"HELP, HELP SOMEONE!!!"I scream.

"No one can help you now Rachel"a man says.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"I yell at him.

"You don't remember me Rachel, I'm Priest Eboshi"the man says. I then get all these flash backs. The last one was when he dies, gets killed.

"No, GO AWAY!!!"I yell, "STOP!!!!"

"You must pay for your crimes, Rachel Gardner!!!"he says.

"HELLLLLP!!!!!!!!"

I cry in agony, my head hurts. It feels like someone hit me with a break. I fall into a void. I'm covered in blood, falling til I finally hit the ground. There's flower everywhere.

"Rachel, I love you"Eddie says.

"NO, STAY AWAY!!"I then fall into a hole. I open my eyes and find Eddies parents in there.

"AHHHHH!!!!"I scream.

"I will always protect Rachel"he says.

"EDDIE STOP!!!"I yell at him. He then stabs me in the chest and my body falls to the ground. Pain, everywhere. I then close my eyes and die.

Light

I see a light...

It's warm...

It feels nice...

"ray"...

"What?"

"ray"

"Ray"

"Ray"

"RAY!!!"someone's yells. I see a figure above me. It's... that boy...

"Who is he, why don't I remember you?"I think,"please, help me."

"RAY WAKE UP!!!!"he yells.

"AHHH!!!"I scream as I sit up.

"RAY?! What happened?!"my mom asks me as she hugs me.

"I-I I don't know"I tell her.

"Okay, at least you're okay"she says as she hugs me.

"Yeah"I respond.

"Now, go to your room and rest okay"she tells me. I just nod and get up. I slowly walk to my room. I feel as if there's something in my pocket but... there's nothing there. Once I get to my bed, I collapse on it and fall asleep.

"Ray!!!"

"RAY!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ray, please get better. Don't fucking die on me"someone says, "RAY!!!!!".

 ** _CRASH!!!!_**

I force my eyes open and quickly get of my bed to see what was that.

"ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU TWO BITCHES!!!"my dad yells. "IF I WOULD HAVE STAYED AT MY WORK AND NEVER CAME HERE, I WOULD STILL HAVE A JOB!!!!. I SHOULD HAVE JUST LET YOU TEO DIE, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT TWO. AND I NEVER WILL. SO JUST DIE YOU BITCH!!!!"once my dad finished saying that. He starts punching my mom. My mom cries in pain and tries to block his punches.

"HONEY PLEASE STOP, I'M SORRY!!!! I'M SORRY"my mom cries.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE FUCKIN SORRY!!!"he yells at her as he continues punching her. She then kicks him away from her and tries to get up but instead he quickly grabs her and pushes her face to the floor. My mom was bleeding everywhere. I then see my dad take out a knife .

"HONEY!!!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!!"she begs. He then throws her on the floor and starts stabbing her. My eyes just widen and I slowly back away.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!"my mom bloody scream fills the house and I just feel like throwing up. Blood spills everywhere in the room and my dad just keeps stabbing my mom. Leaving a dead body. I quickly run to my room and lock the door. I grab my phone and and try to call the cops.

BAMMM!!!!

I turn to see my dad at my door. Coming towards me with the knife in his hand.

"RACHEL, be a good girl and come to dad"he says. I can feel tears streaming down my face.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you"he says as he swings the knife me and-

"STOP!!!!!"I yell. "THIS IS NOT REAL BECAUSE I KILLED HIM!!!!! HE'S DEAD!!!"I yell. I then open my eyes and my dad isn't moving. Then everything shatters.

"RAY!!!!!"

"RAY!!!!" I know that voice and I want to wake up!!!!

"ZACK!!!!!"

"RAY!!!!"

"ZACK!!!!"I yell. I wake and find him in front of me. Zack... I just smile.

"Ray...!"he smiles, "you little brat". He hen playfully hits me. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!"he tells me.

"Okay, I'm sorry"I tell him as I nod. He just turn away and says "it's fine". I just laugh softly.

~End of Chapter 5~

Sorry for taking so long guys, hopefully I won't take so long with the next chapter. Thank you for waiting. Bye


	6. Wounded

Ray POV

Zack has his back leaning against the wall, sitting right next to me. Scanning his body, his sweater was muddy and wet. A few bloodstains here and there. Also scanning the area and realizing that we have moved.

"Where are we?"I ask him. He turns at me and sighs.

"A cabin 5 hours away from the last village we were in, "he tells me.

"Wait, you carried me here?!"

"Yeah, dude your light as a feather" he points out.

"So what happened...?"

"You don't remember, YOU WERE FREAKIN STABBED BY CATHY!!!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" I then push off the covers and put my shirt up to see my wound. My cut was under my breast, but it was covered by some bandages.

"Zack..." I turned to look at him and he's blushing. He turned away and didn't make eye contact with me.

"I'm sorry, I had to strip your top clothing to keep you from dying" he apologizes. My heart then becomes warm, to hear him apologize makes me happy.

"Thank you, Zack" I then move in front of him.

"What about you, are you hurt?!"I ask him.

"Not really," he says.

"What do you mean not really?"I ask him.

"Um...a little," he tells me.

"What happened..?"

"Eddie had the energy to turn off the self destruct button and set the whole place on fire" my eyes widen a little but my face didn't show much emotion, "things from the ceiling came crashing down and a long piece of wood stabbed my back and pierced through it".

"Were you able to get it out?!"I ask him.

"No, but I was able to take out most of it," he says with pain in his voice.

"..."

"What?"

"Want me to help you?"I offer.

"Do you know how to take it out?" he asks.

"I know a way"I respond.

"Well, I guess is my only choice" I help him get up and he guides me to the restroom.

"Sit in the shower, "I tell him and he does as I say. The water was luckily working and I filled a bucket with hot water. "First we are going to need to numb your wound".

"Okay," he says as he takes off his sweater and reveals layers of bandages on his body. I then see his wound, it was bigger than mine and it was still bleeding.

"You're lucky to be alive and running. I can't believe you carried me while losing all this blood"I point out. I get one of our bottles and pour some hot water in it. Then, without telling Zack, I pour extremely hot water on his back.

"AHHHH WHAT THE HELL RAY?!!!" he screams angrily.

"Sorry, we don't have ice and there's no other way to numb your body, "I tell him. As I pour more as he grunts in pain. I then have an idea. I rip half of my shirt and fold. Then I give it to Zack. "Here, put this in your mouth, "I tell him.

"Why?"

"It will help with the pain a little, "I tell him.

"Whatever"I then continue. I touch his wound to see if he could feel anything.

"Can you feel me touching you?"

"No" he responds.

"Good," I say. I then slowly open the wound bigger to see where the wood is. I found it, but it required me to open his wound wider.

"Zack, I'm going to need to open-"

"JUST DO IT" he commands me. I then get his scythe and cut the wound more. More blood came out, spilling on my hands. It was warm and the smell filled my nostrils. I wanted to gag from the strong smell of blood which then tastes like iron. Though, I couldn't get sidetrack. I continued opening the wound more and Zack was biting the cloth hard and screaming into it. I was then able to reach the wood but his body wasn't numb anymore which meant that once I pull it out, Zack is going to feel extreme pain. I reach for the wood and count to three. As I count, I dump the rest of the hot water on Zack.

1

2

3

I pull out the wood and Zack screamed as if someone was stabbing him. Then he stops.

"Zack, are you okay?!"I ask as I take deep breaths.

"..."

"ZACK?!"

"..."

"I'm fine" he then says.

"Thank god," I thought.

"Now lets quickly clean the wound and put something on to stop the blood," I tell him. I then make sure I clean both wounds that are on his back and on his stomach. After that, I then quickly cover him with more bandages that we had in the backpack. "How are you feeling?"I ask him.

"Better, thanks Ray," he says while smiling. I then felt my body getting warm again but then it faded again.

"That's good to hear" I tell him. My anxiety and stress levels then calmed down. As I was taking out the wood, my whole body was trembling and I was ready to past out. I felt like vomiting from all the smell of blood, but this was the first. I actually have no problem with smelling blood, but today was different. My body had no more energy to get up or move. It's in shock right now and I can still feel my self trembling.

"Ray, are you okay?"Zack asks me. I then was able to regain my sense to speak and focus a little.

"Um, yeah I'm fine"I lie.

"Then why is your body trembling?"he asks me.

"I-I don't know"I lie again.

"Were you scared?!" I didn't want to tell him but I couldn't lie.

"..."I just stared for a couple a seconds til-

"...yeah, I got scared a little"I finally say.

"Well, so did I"he responds. I then look at him to see that he was actually smiling a lot right now.

"Without you, I could have died right now"he tells me. I couldn't help but feel good in the inside. He then gets up and picks me up.

"What are you doing?!"I ask him.

"Taking you to the bed so you can relax"he responds.

"Oh" he then drops me on the old bed and lay down next to me. After a few minutes, he quickly falls asleep. Inside, I'm really happy, that I could smile but I can't right now. I then relax and also drift off to sleep.

~End of Chapter 6~

Sorry for taking long guys, hope you enjoy. Bye


	7. Exchange

~Rachel~

"Rachel"

"Rachel"

"Rachel"

"-Mom"

"Rachel, I love you"

"Mom?"

"But, I have to let you go, I'm sorry"

"No"

"NO!!!!"

"NO MOM- MOM PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME !!!!"

I then fall into the void.

"Aah!" I sit up, realizing that I'm in bed, next to Zack. I look out the window to see that it's still dark outside. Zack..., is snoozing quietly and sleepily.

"Maybe I should take a shower, "I thought. I slowly get off the bed, making sure not to wake up Zack. Walking over to the restroom, I close the door and start the water running. Stripping myself, letting the cold air attack my small body. Making me tense a little. I then jump in the shower. It made me feel much better. I cleaned my body from all the bloodstains on my body. I look at my wound and find it healing slowly, leaving a scar. To wake up alive and, especially, finding Zack worried about me was something I didn't really expect. I actually thought that I was dead and that he wouldn't care to help me, but he decided to help me, ... why?!

After showering, I put my bottom clothes back on, but I cover my top body with bandages. I decided to wash my clothes from all the blood and filth.

"I should probably clean Zack's sweater too," I say quietly as I get up, and walk to the room. I slowly get his sweater, that is on the floor, next to the bed. Then I walk back to the restroom. I get the bucket that I used for Zack incident and filled it with water. Then taking the time by cleaning and making sure I got all the filth off the cloths. It took me about a good 30 minutes to clean everything. I hung out clothes in the restroom, so they could dry.

Realizing that the sun has come up, I look outside the door to find the sun hitting Zack's face. I walk over and used the nasty, old curtains to block the sun. I slowly was walking back til-

"How long have you been up?" I turn to see Zack sitting up, staring at me. His eyes fully opened and staring right at me.

"About an hour and thirty minutes, "I tell him.

"What did you do?" he asks.

"I cleaned up and washed our clothes"I explain.

"Hmmm" he then falls back, laying down.

"You okay?"I ask.

"No"

"Why?"

"..."

"Zack?"

"I'm hungry"

"When did you last eat?"

"..."

"2 days ago," he tells me.

"Where is the backpack?"I ask him.

"In the kitchen" I walk over to the kitchen, which is a hall down from the room. I find the backpack in the middle of the kitchen, full of blood on the bottom. I walk over to it and grab it. Then I walked backs to Zack and sat next to him. I then open the bag and grab a water bottle.

"Here, drink this for now"I hand him. He grabs it and starts gulping it down. "Not so fast" I warn him. I grab a pack of pocky and start eating a few before handing over to Zack. Once he got them, he got two at a time and stuffed them in his mouth.

"You're a messy eater," I say.

"SO WHAT!!!" he shouts, but you could see him embarrassed. Inside, I laugh but I didn't show with my body that I did.

"Why were you crying?" I hear.

"What?"

"Why were you crying, in your sleep?" he repeats. My eyes widen.

"Um..." he just looks straight into my eyes, with seriousness in himself.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Ray-"

"Please don't, stop"

"Hey R-"

"JUST STOP, SHUT UP!!!!!!"

"RAY"

"I NEEDED TO KILL HIM!!!!" I yelled, realizing that I exploded without thinking. Zack's eyes widened, wondering what I meant.

"Ray..."

"I just need time" I quickly get up and run away.

"WAIT, RAY!!" I just run outside of the cabin and crying. Crying because I felt scared. I didn't want to be really known, who I am and what I have done.

Running straight. Wouldn't stop. A few times I slipped because of how muddy it was. I kept on running the till I hit a stream. Realizing I was a few minutes away from the cabin. Possibly, around 8 minutes, not noticing how much I ran and felt like seconds.

"AHHHHH!!!!" I scream at the world. Hating everything, especially myself. I fall to the ground crying. Hitting the muddy floor over and over again.

"I'm so stupid if only if I wasn't born, my parents probably would have a better life!!!"I cry. I then start hitting my knees which were already bruised a little. I couldn't stop crying, I felt useless to the world. "Why can't I-I just be normal?!"I cry.

"RAY!!!" I turn to find Zack behind me. He was breathing heavily, probably ran after me. I could see that he was annoyed. He came closer to me and fell to the floor next to me. He grabbed my shoulders and...

started shaking me.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUN AWAY RAY?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU SCARED ME!!!" I just blink as my tears keep on falling. I didn't know what to says...I couldn't think.

"I'm sorry Zack, I wasn't thinking, "I tell him. He just sighs. We just sit there, in silence.

"Tell me about your past," he says with no hesitation. I knew I had to come out.

"In the town, we met Eddie, I lived there with my parents. When I was 13, my dad lost his job and went insane. He was a police officer. During a raid from a Mafia, my dad decided to stay in our area of the neighborhood to protect us, but because of that, he lost his job. My dad then went insane because of all the drinking he did, he would come home and abuse my mom a lot. I then was able to learn how to aid someone in need" I smile a little. I know to be careful around Zack because of his addiction to killing.

" But then one day, he came with a knife in his hand. He went to my mom and stabbed her in the leg. Was going to continue by then fully killing her but then I killed him."I could feel my body in shock and my hands tighten.

"I knew where my dad hid his gun just in case of an emergency and I stole it. And on that day, I killed him. My mom had to clean up the mess because I was in shock. Felt like I was going to have a heart attack. Was throwing up here and there in the house. We were able to get rid of the body, but the next day my mom..."

"..."

"What happened..."

"Ray?" He gets closer and holds my hand. I couldn't breathe I could feel my body shaking, and wanted to throw up.

"My mom... s-she gave me away to Eboshi" I started crying again. I felt both my head and chest in pain.

Surprisingly,... Zack pulled me into a hug. I felt my body calm down. Regaining its warmth and my chest hurting, but not in a painful way, a pleasurable way.

"It's okay Ray. Thank you for telling me" he says as we pull away. We look into each other's eyes, feeling a connection.

"Now, I will return the favor by telling my past," he says as he smiles. Just from his smile, I felt cared for and loved.

Maybe, being with him isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

~End of Chapter 7~

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long. I will try to publish it again soon. It's just been really hard to write, hopefully, I have the time to post the best chapter. See you guys later and thank you for reading my story.


	8. Truth

Ray's POV

"Now, I will return the favor by telling my past," he says as he smiles. I sit back a little, showing a sign that I'm ready to listen too.

"When I was 5, my dad left to fight in a war. He didn't survive, was killed by a bomb, set off in his resting area. My mom grieved for years every time she saw something that reminded him. It got harder for her to pay taxes and stuff for my education. At some point, she wasn't able to pay for my education anymore and I had to stop going to school. My mom then decided that she needed to move on, so she started dating this guy who was an alcoholic. When my mom wasn't around, he would be me up because I wasn't his son," my eyes widen after he said that.

"I was forced to lie to my mom and had to hide my bruises and cuts. But then one day, he decided he was tired of me. I was around the age of 10, my stepdad decided to burn me, hence why I was covered in bandages. I was able to hurt him a little. But after I survived, my mom left me at an orphanage wrapped in bandages, I guess I scared her, heh. This orphanage was a horrible one, the adults let the kids just starve and die, leaving their bodies to rot. One day, I decided to kill the adults and run away. I then became addicted to killing people but wasn't able to continue the life of killing and living in the streets. So I hid in Eboshi orphanage, acting like I was somewhat innocent, but Eboshi knew something was wrong with me and decided to lock me up to kill people so he wouldn't seem like the bad guy. Now where here" he says with a smile. I felt water falling down my face. Zack immediately reacted.

"RAY,... why are you crying?!" he asks me. I then realize I was.

"I-I just feel really sorry and- and hurt that you had to go through that, and now that you had to put up with my stupidity!!!"I say as I cry. I hide my face with my hands.

But then, I feel Zack pull me into a hug and wraps his hands around my waist.

"Ray, you showed me a lot of things and... showed me how to care," he tells me. I then look at him, with confusion. "Because of you, I figured that I'm really lost and I want to learn many things, all thanks to you". All I did is, my eyes widened. I continue to cry a little, and Zack then gets closer and k-kisses my forehead.

I felt my heart race, my stomach twist, and my body heat rise. I was ready to faint.

"Let's go back, okay," he says with a smile on his face. I then couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah"

Once, we get back to the cabin. We both decided that we both needed to take a shower.

"I will go first, "I say as I walk inside and close the door. Strip my clothes and take a quick shower. After I am done, I get out and put the clothes that I washed on me. Once I finished doing that, I walked out and lie on the bed.

Zack then comes over and stands next to the bed.

"Hey, can you help me with something?" he asks me.

"What's up?"

"Can you, help me remove my bandages p-please..." I then sit up and face him.

"Uh, yeah..sure" I then start helping him take off his bandages.

"You never told me who Cathy was"I mention.

"Oh, she was with me during the years at was at Eboshi's ugly ass orphanage" he starts, "she was found at the store step of the orphanage, left around the age of 8. She's about two-three years younger than me. I was ten, about turn 11. I knew from the beginning there was something wrong with her because she would draw pictures of people being tortured, for some lucky ass reason she was never caught. But then one day, her best friend was caught sneaky out in the night, but not to Eboshi's knowing, Cathy was also sneaking out with her but wasn't caught. So one morning they gathered everyone and on spot, they grabbed her best friend and injected poison in her.", I could feel my stomach uneasy. I didn't make it a big deal and kept on slowly taking off Zack's bandages.

"Screaming in agony, her friend fell to the floor choking and shaking all over till she died. Next to me was Cathy and you could see her sad face but she held back her tears. She didn't speak to anyone and hid away for a week till someone found one of the Nuns lying died on the floor. It was obvious that poison was injected into her, and it made sense who did it. By the time we all found out who did it, Cathy had run away. And that's pretty much it.", he tells me.

"Well, hopefully, they're in a better place now, "I say.

"Yeah, whatever...really I don't care"he says as he laughs a little.

"Done"I tell him. He then stands up and my eyes scan his body, you can see his skin all burned and scarred from the fire. I felt really sad but didn't say anything.

"Thanks, Ray," he says. He then walks away and goes into the shower. I lie back on the bed and decide to rest. Being able to tell Zack about my past a little, wasn't as bad. I really wonder how my mom is doing...and hope she's doing well...

"-sigh"

"You okay?", Zack asks me. I turn to find him beside me, laying down. His hair soaking wet and his skin more clear.

"Yeah I'm fine, let me look at your wound" I sit up and look at his wound.

"From the piercing, it will leave a little scar on you but you should fine," I tell him.

"That's good because we will be leaving soon," he says.

"To where?"

"Back home, to the village where my friend is expecting us," he says with a smile.

"Who?"

"My old man, Gray"

~End of Chapter 8~

Few more chapters to go, see you guys soon and hope you like it.


End file.
